


В небо

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175453
Collections: Летчики





	В небо

В иссиня-чёрном небе сверкали звёзды. Казалось, всё пространство над головой усыпано мелким снежным крошевом. Небо было точно таким, каким Лёшке помнилось ещё с детства. Невероятным, бесконечным. Оно казалось недостижимым, далёким: как ни тяни вверх руку, а всё равно не прикоснуться. Тогда он был ещё в самом начале пути и даже не мог предположить, как далеко заведёт выбранная дорога. С тех пор утекло много воды. Вырос Лёшка, через многое прошёл и побывал среди чужих светил, а это место словно ничуть не изменилось. Небо по-прежнему завораживало, хотя таким далёким уже не казалось.  
Лёшка и сам не знал, что подняло его среди ночи и погнало на улицу. Возможно, он заработал бессонницу из-за постоянной усталости и недосыпания. А может, ему просто было нужно остаться наедине с небом и с собой. Особенно с небом. С собой, на самом деле, всё было понятно. С наступлением дня он, наконец, сможет покончить с одним старым, но тяжелым долгом, а после… после отправиться туда, где для него навсегда оставлено место в сердцах, где в любой момент он может окунуться в пустоту космоса. Окунуться и разделить.  
Казалось, бдение на крыше дедовского дома, в котором Лёшка провел всё детство, и наблюдение за небом смывало с него накопившуюся усталость лучше воды. Ему ни о чем не думалось, было просто спокойно и легко. Разве что...  
— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. Ты чего не спишь?  
Лёшка повернулся на голос Дарина. Тот наполовину высунулся из чердачного окна и теперь с любопытством оглядывался.  
— Иди ко мне. — Лёшка приглашающе махнул рукой. — Подсветить?  
Пожалуй, единственный человек, с кем бы ему хотелось разделить и это небо, и уединение, не нуждался в приглашении.  
— Не надо, здесь светло.  
На небе и правда не было ни облачка, и луна сияла так ярко, что привыкшим к темноте глазам вполне хватало света. Дарин, словно кот, выбрался на крышу и, осторожно ступая, подобрался к ещё с детства облюбованному Лёшкой месту. Дарин устроился рядом с ним, а потом и вовсе притянул к себе.  
На улице было едва прохладно, но теплолюбивому Дарину наверняка так не казалось, и Лёшка накрыл его руку своей.  
— Так чего ты не спишь?  
— Не спится, — сознался Лёшка. — Прости. Я тебя разбудил?  
— Нет, ты очень тихо утёк, я проснулся не поэтому. После вечернего чаепития мне кое-куда срочно понадобилось, и представь моё недоумение: просыпаюсь, а рядом пусто. — Дарин мягко улыбался, и чтобы это понять, Лёшке не нужно было на него смотреть. Тепло чувствовалось в голосе совершенно отчетливо. — Волнуешься перед завтрашним днём?  
— Нет. С чего ты взял?  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул Дарин. — Не спишь. Сидишь птицей на жёрдочке. А завтра всё-таки событие, которое закроет для тебя одну из дорог. Отречение. Как это по-русски? Не “мукры-кукры”.  
Хохот спугнул ворона, как оказалось, коротавшего ночь на ближайшем к крыше раскидистом дереве. Тот взлетел, громко хлопая крыльями, обкаркал на прощанье полуночников и скрылся в темноте.  
— Н-да. Твой родственник на меня тоже ругается. Что я не так сказал?  
— В целом, всё верно, только над произношением стоит ещё поработать. Скажи, Дарин, когда я пытаюсь говорить на сэйфо, ты так же веселишься?  
— Нет. Я сдерживаюсь, — с достоинством ответил тот. — А ты, случаем, сейчас не сдерживаешься? Всё-таки отречение — это серьёзный шаг, после которого ты ничего уже не сможешь переиграть. Столько возможностей. Не пожалеешь?  
Лёша повернул голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Дарина, и, протянув руку, погладил его по щеке.  
— Это не отречение, так, формальность. Отречение — это отказаться от тебя или неба ради трона.  
Дарин втёрся в ладонь, а потом исхитрился и поцеловал в самый центр.  
— Льоша, по-моему, лучше признания в любви, чем когда ты ставишь меня на первое место перед небом, придумать невозможно.  
— Почему?  
  
***  
  
Дарин вздохнул. При всем своём уме, таких простых вещей Лёшка, кажется, действительно не понимал. По крайней мере, косился он с ненаигранным удивлением. Дарин прижал его к себе крепче и поцеловал в висок, да так и не стал отстраняться, а принялся шептать, ероша дыханием волосы.  
— Потому что ты очень много работал, чтобы стать таким охрененным пилотом. Ты посвятил этому большую часть жизни, и мне приятно, что я значу не меньше.  
— Дарин, ты часто говоришь, что я себя недооцениваю, но, знаешь, сейчас ты подаёшь мне ужасный пример. Ты — это ты. Для меня вы просто не соизмеримы. Я могу перестать быть летчиком-истребителем, могу стать педагогом в Академии или переключиться на гражданские перевозки, или вовсе уйти в реконструкторство с головой, я могу вообще сменить область применения сил, но отказаться от тебя не могу.  
— Да. — Короткое слово пришлось с трудом пропихивать через перехваченное эмоциями горло. Лёша никогда не скупился на выражения чувств, но, пожалуй, ни разу не рассказывал о своих взглядах на будущее с такой керамитовой уверенностью. И эта его убежденность немного пугала Дарина. Может быть, от того, что он не привык загадывать на долгий срок. Жизнь летчика-истребителя могла оборваться в любой момент, а поэтому Дарин привык жить сегодняшним днём, ведь завтра могло никогда не настать. Раньше так было гораздо легче. Дарин набрал побольше воздуха, будто готовился к прыжку в воду, и выдохнул: — Ты прав. Небо будет с нами в любом из миров, да даже если его не будет, это можно пережить, а вот жить без тебя я точно не желаю.  
— Ну, отречение как раз поможет тому, чтобы у тебя появились на меня исключительные права. После едва ли я кому-то буду нужен.  
— Ха! А вот тут ты дал маху. После ты как раз будешь всем очень нужен.  
— С чего бы?  
— Льоша, ну как же? Наследник, добровольно отказавшийся от престола ради того, чтобы остаться во флоте простым лётчиком-истребителем?!  
— Я не простой! — возразил Лешка. — Я — твой ведомый.  
— Не, масштаб не тот. Не поймут всю значимость боевой единицы. Трон все-таки повесомее будет в глазах обывателей, да и военные далеко не все поймут. — Дарин задумчиво поцеловал Лёшку в висок и продолжил: — Или ещё лучше. Оставил трон из-за любви! Это же какой сюжет для шоу-программ. И знаешь, что самое ужасное — это правда.  
Лёшка молчал так долго, что Дарин уже начал подумывать: а не сболтнул ли он чего лишнего?  
— Ёб твою мать, — с чувством выдохнул Лёшка по-русски. Большинство знакомых Дарину русских отчего-то предпочитали ругаться на родном языке. Михалыч, например, утверждал, что на общем не хватает эмоциональности, чем-то смахивает на секс с андроидом: вроде всё на месте, а не то. Лёшка, в отличие от многих, ругался так редко, что Дарин мог пересчитать все случаи по пальцам одной руки. — Дарин, я об этом совершенно не подумал. Нам же прохода не дадут. Дарин, я...  
— Отставить панику, ведомый. На что у тебя ведущий, если не решать тактические задачи? Ни о чём не волнуйся и просто… — Дарин протянул вперёд руку, растопырил два пальца крылышками и качнул из стороны в сторону в понятном любому пилоту жесте “делай как я”. — Как понял меня, ведомый?  
Вместо ответа Лёшка вытянул руку и повторил его жест.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
